


You're important, that's why

by Kilz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, High School, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Incest, M/M, Obnoxious Tiberius, Step-Brothers, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilz/pseuds/Kilz
Summary: Tony doesn’t know what to do with these forbidden feelings boiling inside him.Man, I suck at summaries.





	You're important, that's why

“Stark!!”

The guy yelled, running at him head on. He brought his fist into a tight grip as he aimed it right at the brunet’s face.

But with a quick step to the side Tony avoided it easily and gave the guy a taste of his own fist instead. A hard one on the nose.  Tony felt the bones cracked under him. 

That’s gonna hurt like a bitch. He thought.

He wiped the blood dripping down the side of his mouth, panting. Staring down at the guy groaning in pain at his feet.

“Well done, Tony~! You’re brutal as ever, aren’t you?”

Tiberius said, giving an applaud. He was all smiles and rainbows as he watched from the sideline.

Tony didn’t give an answer. He staggered to pick up his bag pack from the ground and brushed off the dirt.

“Tony~ Aren’t you going to treat that wound of yours?” Tiberius casually remarked as he watched the blood flowing along Tony’s hand. “You’re hurt, buddy.”

“It’s nothing. Just a scratch.” He brushed it off. He hung his bag on his shoulder proceeding to walk away from the scene.

“Gonna tell that again to your little brother? You know you’ve caused him enough trouble already.” The guy commented with a sly smirk. 

Tony looked back. His face crunched up into an annoyed expression. He was totally pissed off but didn’t speak, silently glaring at his ‘friend’.

“You’re a failure as a big brother.” The guy added.

“Shut up.” Tony breath out with a final tone to it. He rubbed his now swollen cheeks, walking towards his classroom. His body aching all over. 

 

But a pain that cannot be spoken of lies deeper still.

 

 

= =

 

 

Tony was lying down on his bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He gave an annoyed groan, not even making an attempt to give a recognizable audible reply. 

He heard a deep sigh. “Big bro.” The voice said. “Tony, I’m coming in, okay?” The door creaked open and in came his younger brother.

“What do you want, Steve?” Tony mumbled. He was spread out in his bed with a physics notebook covering his face.

Steve gently pulled the book off his brother and placed it by his bedside table. 

“I heard from one of the teachers that you got into a fight again.” Steve said looking down at his brother who was now glaring at him, already propped up on the bed with his elbows. 

Tony then saw a first aid kid held in one hand. Couldn’t he just be left alone? He doesn’t need to be treated. He can do it by himself. Later. When he feels like it.

“The guy should mind his own fucking business.” He spat out looking away.

There was a soft creak as Steve sat down on the bed, settling down the first aid box as well.

“Show me where you got hurt.” Steve reached out for his brother’s arm but it was pulled away roughly from him. 

“Leave it.” Tony told him. “It will heal on its own just fine.” 

“Tony.” Steve said, staring right at him. His voice deep and commanding. But gentle at the same time.

Even looking away from the gaze Tony could feel the intensity of it boring down at him. He let out a frustrated groan, ruffling his already tousled hair. Then he sighed, whipping his head around to face Steve.

His eyes were closed as he sat there. Waiting for his brother to treat his wounds.

Steve smiled, leaning forward. 

“Open your mouth, Tony.” He commands, gently grabbing his chin up. Tony opened his eyes to that, staring up at him before he obliged, opening his cut upped lips to show the inside of his mouth.

Steve looked into the warm, juicy red cavern of the brunet’s mouth and examined it. 

“The sides of your mouth are cut and bleeding a bit but the rest is all right.” He pulled out supplies from the first aid kit and began treating his injuries. “It’s gonna sting a little but please bear with it.” He said as he applied the antiseptics.

Tony’s little brother Steve was really nice and a capable guy overall. He gets pretty good grades even though it’s not as good as Tony’s. The top player in the school’s football team since freshmen year. A person admired by both the juniors and seniors. A feat which was not easily achievable.

“Tony.” He started after a while. “You need to grow up.” Steve was now dressing the wounds around the brunet’s neck. “I don’t know what happened to you but you weren’t like this before. Mom and dad are really worried about you.” 

“And me too, of course.” He added hastily.

Tony kept quiet. His legs came up to his chest, arms draping around his aching form. 

Steve sighed. “If something is bothering you tell us. Let us know and we will help you however we can. I'll do my best to help you too.”

Yep. He was the type of guy who was kind to everyone. Even his good for nothing fucked up brother.

“You can trust me.” He whispered. His voice warm and husky.

As he was prepared to leave, Steve gave a once over look to the grumpy brunet huddled on the bed. “Does anywhere else hurt? Anything?” 

Tony shook his head in reply. 

Steve grabbed the kit from the bed.  Then he leaned over to gently pat Tony’s soft dark brown hair, smiling and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

 

Tony flopped back down onto his bed. 

“He’s so brazen even though he’s younger than me.” Tony thought. 

Steve had smelled like soap. Had he just got out from the bath? The smell was lingering in his room.

Tony found himself tracing the skin that Steve had touched. His shoulders…his arms…his neck…his lips.

His hands wandered to his chest, his stomach and finally down to his pants, undoing the button and zipper. Loosening it down to his knees. He gently played with his nipples with one hand, the other rubbing his quickly hardening cock through the fabric of his underwear.

He remembered strong hands that touched him so gently and his whole body shivered, tingling all over.

Soon enough, touching himself through his underwear wasn’t enough anymore. He slipped his hand inside, directly massaging his now dripping, hard cock.

“Steve.” He gasped out. “Steve. . .” 

He bit on his shirt to suppress the moan.

Tony squirmed on the bed. His body almost reaching its climax as he sped up the pace. He rubbed his feet together and clench his toes to the silky sheets of his bed.

He imagined Steve’s voice. The way he would usually scold him with a gentle tone that always seem to rile him up. That deep, husky voice speaking lewd things into his ears.

His whole body trembled in ecstasy when he finally released his semen all over his hand. He brought it up to his eyes, breathing roughly as he stared at the liquid dripping down his fingers. His vision started to became blurry with tears that were now brimming in his beautiful brown eyes.

How much longer does he have to continue to hide this pain in his heart? 

He buried his face in his pillow, sobbing.

Tony can’t help it. He had never seen a better person than Steve. 

He’s so close whenever he touched him gently. Whether it was for comfort or when he was treating his wounds.

It’s just a longing, since it’s something he can’t ever speak about.

“Will you at least forgive me for this, god?” He pleaded softly in the quiet of his lonely, dark room.

 

= =

 

Steve had just finished his football practice for the evening. The girls from the cheerleading team were clamoring over to the players who were covered in sweat. Offering them drinks and clean towels to wipe themselves.

The captain of the cheerleaders approached him with a seductive smile.

“Good job out there, Steve.” She said. “Here’s a towel. I just bought it a few days ago. Just for you.” She purred, grabbing at his biceps in a teasing manner.

Steve cracked an uncomfortable smile. Grabbing her hand and gently pulling it off of him as he thanked her for the towel.

He sat down on one of the nearby benches and she followed him, settling down by his side. Showing a smile which was all teeth. He wished she would just leave him alone.

“That reminds me. Are you and that senior, Tony Stark, really brothers?” She said sweetly but Steve could see, hear the disgust in her tone.

“Yeah.” He replied.

“Oh my gosh, really? You two don’t look alike at all!” She gasped in surprise. “You’re brother seems really scary. I often see him getting into fight around the campus.”

“Well, we did have different mothers so it can’t be help if we don’t looked alike.” He commented. “My mother remarried Tony’s father.”

“So that’s why.”

“Yeah. Also, I guess no one can tell but my brother is a really kind person. When we were little, he always put me before himself. Always listening to what I had to say. Protecting me, fighting for me, always helping me out. He pretends to have no interest and shuts himself away so as not to cause me trouble.” He told her. Reminiscing about the good old past as he did. His gaze towards the open field.

The girl looked at him in awe at the way the blond was talking about his brother. Such affection in his tone.

“My brother’s incompetence. I was always the first one to notice it.” He said as he leaned forward. His fingers intertwined in front of him as he brought them up to his lips. Eyes cast down as his lips curved up into a small, genuine smile.

“I see. That’s nice of you to say that about him. You really are a kind person.”

Steve shrugged in reply.

Their whole interaction was being observed by a very bored looking brunet, standing on top of the school’s terrace. His back was against the railing, the wind blowing gently in his direction. From Tony’s perspective the guy looked pretty happy to be with a gorgeous cheerleader who worshipped him.

“Our old man and mother love us the same. And raised us to think of each other as brothers. But I’m just trash. I fully realize my unorthodoxy.” He thought to himself. 

“He’s so bright. . .” He spoke out loud, taking another peek down the field.

Just then Tiberius came along, grinning, yelling his name.

“I see you took care of your injury.” He pointed out. Observing him.

Tony scoffed. “You again, Ty? You’re a sad excuse for a friend.”

“Who is?” The guy asked with a shitty smirk. He step forward and grabbed his wrist, leaning into the brunet’s space.

The wrist he had taken hold of was the injured one. The place where Steve had patched him up just last night. He winced in pain as Tiberius hardened his grip on it.

“Did your little bro do this?” He asked. His face close to Tony’s, their lips almost touching. “This make big bro happy, right?” He slurred at him in his ears.

In the blink of an eye Tony sent his fist flying at the guy’s face, leaving a red mark in Ty’s left cheek. He staggered away from the brunet, caressing his injured face.

“You’re a sick bastard, Ty.” Tony commented, glaring at him as he unconsciously rubbed his hand which was starting to bleed again.

“I am?” He said in a nonchalant manner. But then his eyes turned sadistic and vicious. “You’re one to talk. You take advantage of his kindness for your own immoral feelings.”

Tony didn’t give a reply. Knowing full well Ty was right about him. He couldn’t retort to that.

Little did he know that he wasn’t the only one doing the eavesdropping.

 

= =

 

Tiberius was walking along the now quiet hallways of their school, looking carefree as he whistled. His eyes closed. He came to a halt when someone stood in front of him, blocking the way.

He opened his eyes to see that it was Steve. The guy was an inch taller than him so he was being intimidatingly glared down at.

“Hey~ It’s the little bro of my very good friend, Tony. Good job at practice today man.” He said, giving a wave. “You were ‘cool’ as ever.”

“If you are his lover, can you please tell him not to behave so recklessly?” Steve told him. A stern look adorning his face. “My brother may act tough, and I don’t mean this in an offensive way but he’s actually pretty weak. So I'm worried about him."

Tiberius burst into a hysterical laugh at that. 

Steve narrowed his eyes at him. He wasn’t sure what to do with that kind of reaction.

“What?” He managed to say after a while. “You think I’m Tony’s lover? Oh my god, you crack me up.”  He held his stomach, keeling over from laughing so much. His other hand coming up to playfully slap the blonde’s shoulder.  “Good one, little bro.”

“Am I wrong?” Steve asked him, unsure, squinting his eyes at him.

“He won’t listen to what the likes of me has to say. And also, because that’s just how he takes out his frustration. Just let him be.”

“Frustration? What are you talking about?” He asked. Worried clearly shown in his gaze, his posture, his whole body.

Ty chuckled. “Yeah, that’s right. You’re so close to him and yet you don’t know?”

Yes. Steve didn’t know. If he did, he’d have already done something about it a long time ago. He would have already mended the bond he had with Tony. The bond that had somehow crumbled along the years.

 

= =

 

Tony was walking along the busy street of New York when he happened to brush his shoulder against a drunkard. 

‘You’re one to talk. You take advantage of his kindness for your own immoral feelings.’ Ty’s words were ringing in his ears.

“What’s wrong with that?” Tony thought. “To me, who has no right to ask anything of him. . .this is the only comfort I can get.”

“Hey! You came crashing into me kid. Aren’t you even gonna apologize to me?” The guy yelled at him, grabbing his retreating back. Pulling him back by the collar.

“What? You got a problem with me?” Was the last thing he said before he charged himself at the guy.

 

= =

 

Steve came barging into his room. This time he didn’t even asked him for permission. He stared at Tony’s beaten form sitting on the bed. 

The brunet had his sight away from him. One hand supporting his chin. His clothes were covered in dirt and specks of blood, torn at the sides. His whole body was covered in bruises and cuts. His face was especially fucked up.

Steve came around to stand in his line of sight. “Tony, I thought I told you to stop acting like this. Getting into fights, hurting yourself.”

Tony heaved out a sigh and looked down, not answering. He was still sore and tired from the brawl he had a few hours ago. He didn't feel like dealing with the guy in front of him right now.

But Steve couldn’t take it anymore. The constant arguments, Tony getting into fights, being injured, him being worried for him all the time. The ever growing distance between them. And his patience finally snapped.

“Stop it! Stop ignoring me like this.” He growled, aggressively pulling at Tony’s shirt to make him look. Jerking him to his side.

“What are you so pissed off about all the time?” He continued, looking him straight in the eyes. Intense blue gazing down at dark brown ones. “What is making you do this, Tony? Tell me.” He demanded.

Tony scoffed at him, glaring with the same intensity. 

“Let go. I don’t need to tell you anything. You’re annoying.”

To that retort Steve grabbed Tony’s face, digging a finger onto the injured part on the side of his lips, blood oozing again. That earned a painful moan from the older male who was trying to squirm away. Pulling at his hand.  A silent struggle to get free.

“Why won’t you tell me?! I want to understand you, Tony! I really do.” Steve suddenly yelled, breaking down in front of him. His grip loosened, falling by the side. Tears falling down on the brunet’s bed, staining the sheets wet. 

“Don’t I matter to you at all?!”

Tony’s eyes widened in shock. He was too stunned, too surprised as Steve cried in his chest.

‘It hurts. . .My heart is going to. . .break.’

 

“I will never tell you.” Tony finally said.

Steve sat up to look at Tony’s face and found it to be filled with tears. Staining the beautifully bruised face of his brother. There was so much pain in those eyes. Seeing that made his chest painfully clench inside him.

“Tony. . .” He starts to say but he was cut off.

 

”You’re important, so I won’t say it.” 

Steve reached out to caress his brother’s face. Trying to comfort him. He wanted to touch him. Wipe away the tears, the blood, the pain. Anything to lessen the distressed expression of his beloved brother. 

But, he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to do it.

Tony had pushed him away. Not allowing him to come near.

“Your big brother won’t tell you, Steve, because you’re the most important.” He said again.

He curled his legs to his chest, burrowing his head on his knee as he sobbed, broken hearted.

“Don’t come to this room anymore.” He managed to choke out, voice hoarse. “Don’t come near me anymore. . . Please, I beg of you.”

The room fell silent. Just the ticking of the clock and Tony’s whimpers. It was  agonizing. Just the two of them in this dimly lighted room, a heavy atmosphere surrounding them.

Tony then felt the shift of his bed as Steve got up. Dragging his shoes along the floor as he approached the door.  

“If that’s what makes you happy. I’ll do it.” He spoke with his back to his brother. His voice low, barely audible to the ears. Fingers clenched so tight that the veins were clearly visible on the back of his hand. 

His whole body was throbbing in pain like it had been tortured for a long time. But this pain was something more. The kind that could not be seen. That kind that could not be treated easily.

He walked out the door, closing it behind him. Never to open it again.

 

This is good. Good for everyone. Steve will walk down a clear path. I won’t drag him down anymore. For my little brother who is so kind to his brother.

This is all I can do for him.

Tony thought. His body becoming like that of a shell. Losing its cheer. Losing its light.

Just an empty shell. Because that’s what he was without Steve.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry for writing this. But I am sorry for my bad grammars. 
> 
> It's not my first language so I'm not very good at it. Pardon me.
> 
> Btw, I’m planning (though I’m not sure if you’ll like it) to make a longer version of this type of fic. If you’re interested in this type of incest Stony fic feel free to comment that you want more. ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
> Thanks for reading! (≧∇≦)/


End file.
